Average Days
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Lloyd wants advice from Cole, but honestly the earth ninjas wants one thing from that day to go his way... LavaShipping


Cole began to stir the batter in the bowl, careful not to go to fast and fling the spoon accidently. Due to the demand for him to use batter that wasn't him own, the dark-haired had to use a popular brand rather than take his time and make it completely by hand. Of course, the others knew it was going to be burnt on some degree, but they'd rather have the slightly different taste then spend the day after doubled over and self-hating for even trying it. That part they left out to spare feelings getting hurt even worse, but Cole knew regardless.

Having thought these things, they then realized it was stirred enough and began slapping circles of the chocolate chip dough down in rows of three with four rows on the flat pan, the metal making small sounds of clangs as the wood smacked it.

"Hey Cole…" It was Lloyd, but to the teenager it was a heart attack, yet he somehow kept his composure and opened the over so he place the cookies in the bake, "Uhm, can I ask you something?"

The raven-haired shut the door when the dessert was successfully put inside, and turned the knob on the dashboard to have it cook for at least half an hour, "Yes, but I told you Zane learned his true potential first, so stop asking me to teach you."

Lloyd sat down in the wooden kitchen chair slowly and shook his head, "No, I'm just wondering… How do you know who you like?"

Due to the lack of parental figures in his life, and the fact that Sensei Wu didn't seem keen on anything but the training, it would make sense he'd ask someone alternately about this sort of thing. Cole turned around and perched in the seat next to the blond, "Well, when you see them, they become like the only thing in the room and you feel flustered around them… or… You try to impress them by baking cookies that only need to be stirred and slapped on a pan to bake for an unreal amount of time," realizing he just gave a too specific example, he sighed and shrugged.

"You must really like Kai to put up with him," knowing the boyfriends couldn't be more different at times, but in the end they couldn't be more perfect for each other.

Cole chuckled, "Not sure why sometimes, but hey, that's how it goes."

The bowl-haired boy glanced at the floor, "I'm not sure if I like boys or girls, though."

It surprised the older, "Well, sometimes it takes you awhile to figure it out. Kai's into both genders, so don't rule that out."

The blond blinked and tilted his head slightly, "Really? Doesn't that make you feel like you have too much competition?"

"Competition?" Snorted Cole as he pretended to look over himself like he was flawless, "Please." It got the laughter he was searching for, and he leaned back into the kitchen table on his elbows, "So whom does little Lloyd like? Or do I get a written copy of all the names?"

Lloyd blushed and fiddled with some green fabric on his sleeve, "Uhm, I'm not sure if they're really crushes or not."

The older male went over the checklist in his head, "Let's see, we've got Kai-"

The boy spluttered, "N-no… 'Course not!"

Rolling his eyes, Cole continued, "Zane, possibly Jay… should I go into the Serpentine?" he joked, earning a wild eyed look, "Kidding, sheesh, but maybe if they were people you'd think differently," then it sent scared shivers down both their spines, imagining the snake-like humanoids as actual people, though some of the changed humans still had human-like physical characteristics. What would happen, they'd be no longer recognizable and the way they talked about ruining the city and being able to blend in wouldn't work in the ninjas' favors.

"Thanks, though… for the little talk…" the younger trailed off, until he glanced over, "So how did you know, you were… into guys? Unless you're like Kai?"

"Let's be honest, Lloyd, do I look like I'd be a lady killer if I cared?" Hinted Cole, and earning an understanding nod in return.

The green ninja seemed to enjoy question asking, "How did you know you liked Kai?"

"When he came here for the first, and we attacked him believe it or not," reminisced Cole, slightly with a glazed over face, "He seemed like an intruder so we slightly fought until we fully locked eyes. Even before I pulled off his hood, I knew something was different about him, which I didn't feel for the others. Sure I've had crushes, but not long-lasting such as this one. It was about when we got the flying ship that I was positive and after you came along I mentioned it to him that name even." Laughing to himself he continued, "I shouldn't have been scared to tell him, it was obvious the feelings were mutual. We kept it secret for awhile, scared of what you guys might have thought, but it turns out it was fine."

Lloyd thanked the earth ninja and slipped out of the room, nearly brushing up against Kai as the red ninja came in with a grin, "Cole, you want to train?" But waggled his eyebrows a bit to give the message that was an excuse.

"Yeah, I'd like Sensei Wu to walk in on us kissing again," snapped the black-adorned boy as the answer and actually gained a hug in return as if his reply was a good one. Cole may never get how Kai worked, but he probably didn't want to ruin the spontaneous behavior.

The fire-wielder sat down next to him, and kissed him quickly; earning a near-growl at how short it was. "You said you didn't want to kiss, so you can't get m-" The other's full lips were on his own, and shuffling in the background told them someone once again walked in. They looked back to see none other than Zane getting some soda from the refrigerator, but with a goofy expression.

Then it grew clear that the "funny switch" was having its rare time to shine, "Do not mind me, I am merely getting some soda to amuse Jay with my belches that sound 'auto tuned'," the android was clearly not sure what his boyfriend meant by the foreign words, but he didn't seem to care like this.

As the blond left with the unopened plastic bottle of caffeinated flavors and some red plastic cups, Cole rolled his eyes, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

This earned a gleeful laugh from his slightly older partner, and the earth ninja felt the other hug him loosely around the neck and lightly moved them so their foreheads were against one another, causing Cole to feel a little funny since his slightly curly bangs were now against jagged-looking hairspray filled hair. A free hand reached up and soothed through the dark, product-free hair on the side of his face, "Yeah, but I'm the smartest idiot."

Snorting at the oxymoron he looked into the other boy's lighter eyes curiously, "Why is that?"

"Because I somehow got you," pretending to roll his eyes, Cole brought their faces together for a good redo of the ruined kisses they've had lately.


End file.
